1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a flexible grommet, and, more particularly, to a method of insertion of flexible grommets.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Grommets are well known and are utilized in a variety of forms. One form of grommet is a metal grommet that is applied to a fabric or leather to define a hole through which a fastening device may be inserted. For example, metal grommets are utilized to form passageways for a shoe string for a shoe. Additionally, metal grommets are used in military and outdoor equipment to provide predefined and pre-spaced patterns of holes for the insertion of connecting apparati, such as a military utility belt. Metal grommets may be pressed through the material forming an opening and then a portion of it is bent over thereby retaining the grommet in the material. Alternatively, metal grommets are sometimes formed of two parts which are joined together in a crimping operation.
Rubber or polymer grommets are widely used in electronics equipment to form a non-abrasive passageway for an electric wire a metal wall. A hole is drilled in the metal and the grommet is compressed and inserted partway through so that the groove of the grommet engages the wall of the case forming a reduce size hole that is fully cushioned by the grommet in the metal wall.
Rubberized grommets are additionally utilized in surgical cases to hold surgical instruments such as dental burs and other surgical tools. Grommets are inserted through holes in a portion of a surgical case so that the resilient nature of the grommet adds to the secure holding of the surgical or dental instrument therein.
The problem with the insertion of rubberized grommets is that it is a time consuming task and that it can result in damage or degradation of the grommet if improperly installed.
What is needed in the art is a cost effective method of inserting grommets.